I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical rocking chair which is adapted to be used by children or adults to provide fun and excitement as well as to obtain an appreciation for music. In addition, the musical rocking chair, will provide exercise for the person setting and rocking in the chair while playing the concertina musical instrument located within the interior of the chair.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that in toys intended to be used by young children, that the toys include sound and action, for such a toy attracts a child's attention and provides long periods of entertainment. A sound producing toy, however, should preferably produce more than one sound since only one sound can rapidly become monotonous to the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,744 entitled "Musical Toy" issued on Jun. 9, 1981, to Ralph J. Kulesza and discloses a housing which includes a bellows for creating a flow of air in an air tube connecting the bellows to a musical instrument such as a harmonica or a plurality of whistles. The musical instrument is selectively moved relative to the outlet of the air tube to create a pattern of different tones or sounds. However, the toy does not include a chair upon which a person would sit when rocking the chair and operating the keyboards of the concertina musical instrument.
Another prior art patent is No. 4,191,370 entitled "Pneumatic Exercising Device" which issued on Mar. 4, 1980, to Burton C. Meyer et al. The exercising device includes a toy seat which comprises a base with a seat mounted for movement between different levels above the base and a fluid chamber in the forms of a bellows supports the seat on the base to move up and down. A hand pump is provided for supplying pressurized fluid to expand the fluid chamber to raise the seat to a level wherein suddenly the pressurized fluid in the chamber may be released to the atmosphere and the seat then settles downwardly until the pressurized fluid is again supplied to the chamber by manual operation of the pump. The exercising device includes a whistle which is associated with an exhaust or release valve so that a whistling sound is produced when pressurized fluid from the seat supporting chamber is released. However, while such a device does disclose a seat and a bellows, no keyboards are provided which a person could operate when rocking the chair.